Life Afterwards
by luvdat
Summary: A fanfiction about baby Sybil and Tom after Sybil dies
1. Chapter 1

Baby Sibby

'Sibby, love?' I whisper into her room, and I am rewarded with the sweetest gurgle in the world. I smile to myself and walk over to her crib. It is still covered with Sybil's veil, and Irish tradition that we both decided would beautify the cheap crib we had to buy with the money that the Granthams gave us. I look under the veil and see her chubby little hands reaching up at me. She is starting to look like her mother, really. Same dark hair, eyes and same enchanting smile. Even from birth, she's had her daddy wrapped around her little finger, I know, but I really don't mind.

I pick her up and talk softly too her. 'Now, love, how about that pretty yellow dress for today?' This is one of the times that I wish Mary or Cora was here. They have infinitely better dress sense than me, but I think I'm managing. When she is dressed, we slip down into the breakfast room. 'Good morning Tom!' says Matthew with a smile, looking up from his newspaper, 'and you, Sybil.' Robert glances up from his newspaper, which has the words 'TOWN CRICKET MATCH A PIP' emblazoned across the front. I smile, remembering our close win. 'Yes, Good morning. I hope you are alright?' Robert casually remarks. We have reached a sort of truce, although I don`t think that he has ever really forgiven me for marrying Sybil. But these things take time.

Just then, Mary walks in, positively glowing with pride. 'Everyone, I have an announcement to make! Matthew?' She says questioningly. He gets up, smiling, and walks up to her. 'Everyone… I'm pregnant!' She exclaims. 'Oh Mary!' Says Robert, smiling from ear to ear. 'I`m so happy!' he says, hugging her. The room is awhirl with exclamations and hugs. All I can think is _Why? Didn't they have enough grief from Sybil? Now we might lose Mary as well!_ But I shake these negative thoughts from my mind and whisper to Sibby, 'You`re going to have a cousin!'

Of course I'm happy but inside an uneasy feeling stirs. What if it`s right?


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Up

Tom looks around Sibbys room, with all its rich furnishings that the Grantham's insisted on installing. He doesn't really want them, to be honest, but it makes Sibby happy, and so it makes him happy too. She is one now, and very happily toddling about with Isis, who is getting old, and Pharaoh. Everyone is getting excited about the new baby, and Tom can't help reflecting bitterly that they seem to be preparing better than they did for his darling, his only love. It is hard for him to be completely without her, but he still loves her, and loves Sibby more every day. He is dreading what will happen when she realises about Sybil and asks that question. But it will be ok. It will.

He is startled back to reality when Matthew grins at him and rolls his eyes at Mary, who is saying to Cora and Violet, 'Oh no… Andrew is such a dull name… I could never have a child named Andrew!'

The dowager agrees with a 'Yes. I once had a cousin called Andrew… dreadful man, he died in horrible seizures. Better not name it after him, dear, you wouldn`t want his luck!'

Tom smiles back at Matthew, who then says 'Mary, darling, do I get a say in this?'

'No. Men have horrible taste in names. Imagine if it was a girl and you called it something like Jane. I couldn`t bear it! But,' she adds with a coy glance over her shoulder, 'You may help organise the room.'

'Well...I… that's very generous! Thank you.' Says Matthew sarcastically. Tom is surprised. Matthew has always been under Marys thumb. Now he is standing up to her. Good for him!

'Oh, yes Matthew. Can we look at the farm down over the hill this afternoon? I think that it could really be improved.' Tom says.

'Yes, of course. I will be down in a minute.'

Just then Sibby toddles into the room, one arm around Isis' neck, and a redfaced nurse running after her.

'Dadda…this my dog-dog…hee hee!' She laughs her sweet laugh, and Tom picks her up and whirls her around, a lump in his throat.

His baby.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Arrival

They are all sitting at dinner when the heavy door opens and a nurse walks in, smiling. The room is filled with cries of 'Oh, really?' and 'Take me upstairs!', and it is evident that the baby is coming. Soon only Tom and Matthew are left in the room.

They are anxiously sitting down on the chairs by the fire. Suddenly, after an hour of pretending to be calm, Matthew stands up and starts pacing the room.

'I can't stand it Tom! Dammit, how did you survive? I can't help feeling so _helpless_! Argghhhh!'

Tom is amused by this outburst. He sets down his jacket on the chair, and says 'I didn't! But Mary will be fine… and so will the baby.' His face softens as he thinks about his baby, asleep upstairs. She doesn't understand, yet, about her cousin, but he is sure that she will love a companion. Just then a cry echoes down the stairs…but it isn`t Marys. An amazed look dawns on Matthews face. Tom smiles.

'Matthew, I think you are a father!'

'Oh, good God!' Matthew exclaims and rushes upstairs, with Tom in hot pursuit. When they get to the room, a pale and smiling Mary is sitting up in bed, holding….twins!

'Matthew, I think that you are a father twice over!' says Tom, laughing.

'Oh my darling!' whispers Matthew, tears streaming down his face. 'Two? Boys or girls?'

Mary smiles and whispers back, 'Would you be happy if I said both?'

'Oh my darling!' says Matthew again, and sits down on the bed, holding her hand. The family all say how happy they are, and slowly filter away, leaving the happy couple together.

'So, Tom! Auntie and Uncle!' says Edith, her eyes bright.

'Don`t worry, Edith. You next.' Says Tom.

'Is it? I hope it is. Me and Jimmy hope to be married next July…let's hope it isn`t like last time!' she laughs, but with a serious note in her voice. 'Anyway, I wonder what they will call them?'

'Andrew, maybe? And Jane?' they joke as they wander down the corridor together.


End file.
